


When I step on the ice (with you)

by Sylencia



Category: Naruto
Genre: (and falling), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Competition, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Friendship, Ice Skating, M/M, Sports, i don't really know how to tag it, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-01-05 18:45:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18371930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylencia/pseuds/Sylencia
Summary: Madara knew this was a dangerous game. To ever try anything his brother dared him to do. This time though ? Izuna went clearly over the top. He can't go ice skating ! He can't ! But he tries anyways. And meets with Tobirama Senju. And falls in front of him. Several times. Oh, the embarrassment.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [puzzle_shipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/puzzle_shipper/gifts), [Kaiyaru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyaru/gifts).



> So, this is the ice skater au two amazing people asked for : Puzzleshipper and Kaiyaru. It wasn't supposed to turn that long but guess what, it did! 
> 
> There will be 5 chapters! 
> 
> Hope you all enjoy this one :)

There were many things Madara was willing to try. And he did try many of them, out of spite, after his brother dared him to. He went bungee jumping, horse riding, climbing some mountain. He tried learning instruments, he took singing lessons, he even took part in a choral. Which he realized that he liked a lot and still sang with them, on a weekly basis. All in all, Madara usually was easy to taunt and he never failed to prove that he could do it. That he could do everything his brother bet him to do.  
  
This, though ? This was another matter.  
  
To say that Madara hated ice skating was an understatement. He'd rather die than ice skate again ! Just thinking about it made his skin reel with disgust and for good reasons ! He went ice skating with his family once before, when, for the winter season, Konoha had set up an ephemeral ice rink on its main place, in the middle of the Christmas market. And it had been beautiful and Madara did skate for a while.  
  
Until he fell. And broke his wrist, his hip bone and several ribs. It had been followed with several weeks being bedridden and twice as much time of seeing a physiotherapist thrice a week.  
  
It was why, when Izuna dared him to ice skate again, Madara said no. No. He wouldn't. Not this time. Not ever. Absolutely no way.  
  
Madara wasn't sure how he found himself at Konoha's ice rink two weeks later but here he was now. He had rented his ice skates and paid for one hour on the rink already, he was dressed to handle the cold of the place, and he was ready. Physically, at least.  
  
There weren't many people. It was late after all and, as Madara was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the ice, trying to ignore the knots down his belly, he took his sweet time watching around. At least, he kept telling himself, if he did fall again, there wouldn't be many people to laugh at his expanse. And the guardian keeping watch over the rink, like a lifeguard watching over a swimming pool, would know what to do if he injured himself.  
  
Madara was about to move, to at least move closer to the edge of the rink, trying to ignore the anxiety rising down his belly, when said guardian moved from his watching spot. For a moment, Madara thought it was a sign, for him to leave. But the man didn't leave. He merely stepped on the ice, placing some cones to cut the rink in half, gesturing at the people to all go to the right part of the rink. For a moment, Madara thought it had to do something with the ice. That was until a single man entered the left part of the rink.  
  
Madara was .. mesmerized. Which was an understatement, as he forgot how to breath. And probably started to drool as his jaw was hanging low. But that guy ? He was gorgeous. An absolute treat for his sore eyes, with his sharp traits and his very, very attractive body wrapped in tight clothing that left almost nothing to imagination.  
  
“Oh look it's him!” Some voice was whispering excitedly not far from him, forcing him to kind of remember himself and Madara glanced away for a second, but his eyes soon were glued on the stranger again. “It's Tobirama Senju! He just entered the national skating team ! He's so amazing ! And cute !”  
  
National skating team, huh ? Madara huffed for himself. Well, no wonder it seemed like half the rink would be reserved to him, if he came to train. And most of the people who had been skating before now either had left or were watching the man's training session. Madara watched as well, for a moment, and it was mostly boring if he may be honest. He probably would be able to do it all, if he was asked to.  
  
Well. After he dared stepping on the ice, that was.  
  
Hearing some excited chatting, Madara glanced at the man again, that Tobirama Senju and he grimaced when he saw him sitting right on the ice, stretching. Which was boring for a time. Until the man all but reached for his feet with no trouble, flexible to no ends it seemed and Madara felt his breathing hitched in his throat. Alright, maybe that was a little impressing, he was willing to admit it. And interesting.  
  
But now wasn't the time to get distracted, he told himself. He was there for a reason and the reason was to shut Izuna up and show him that he could ice skate. It probably was really stupid and he probably should just admit his defeat but with how much Izuna annoyed him with it, Madara was not willing to give up. Especially not now he made it to the ice rink.  
  
His first step on the ice was wobbly. And brought back terrible memories including pain and lots and lots of boredom. Fuck, he shouldn't be there, he wasn't meant to ice skate, it had been proven before ! Stupid brother!  
  
“Oh fuck !” He did yell out loud, soon enough, flailing and his eyes widening as he was sliding away from the rink's railing where he could have had held himself. “Absolute bullshit !”  
  
The fall happened too fast and way too slow at the same time. Madara barely had the time to realize what was happening before his ass hit the ice and he shrieked in pain. The distant chuckles he heard from strangers didn't help either, mortified as he already was feeling and Madara hit the damned ice with his fist, before he hissed again because of the pain.  
  
His attention soon was grabbed by some strange noise coming from the left and he saw that guy jump into the air and just fly for what seemed to last a whole minute, spinning on himself like some freaking spinning top. People clapped and cheered after his smooth landing. Madara cursed again. Of course, he’d choose to come the day some proper, professional ice skater would train, and ridicule himself even more. He was accursed, obviously. If even the Gods played against him ...  
  
Getting himself up on his skates again was another matter though. One he didn't seem to master at all. Everytime he tried to lean on his hands to push himself up on his feet, the skates were sliding away, making him knock his knees against the ice and hurting him more in the process. It was a disaster. And it was Hell. He wasn't going to just crawl to the door that would allow him to escape his fate, was he?  
  
Madara's resolves had almost broken when a pair of skates appeared in front of him. Very pretty skates, black with glitter and Madara frowned at them for a second, then he looked up.  
  
It was that guy. Of course it was. Tobirama Senju, he heard other people calling him and he was looking down at him with a blank expression, deep red eyes peering into him. There was a floating moment, when all Madara wanted was to hide away or curse again. That was until the man held out a hand for him which Madara was quick to grab.  
  
Being hauled up to his feet so easily made him squeak with indignation. Madara yelped, because he wouldn't have imagined this guy being so strong, but he all but threw himself into the stranger's arms when he felt his skates sliding back again, the way they did before when he fell. He did feel his cheeks heat up heavily, when an arm was wrapped around the small of his back and he swallowed hard.  
  
Alright. This probably was the worst situation he ever found himself in, because of his brother. He should have words with Izuna. Tell him to fuck off, the next time he dared him with something as stupid as that. Madara had known it was a bad idea the moment Izuna spoke of ice skating. Gods, he shouldn't have even come here.  
  
“Here,” the man whispered, grabbing his hand between his covered fingers, leading it to the rail that surrounded the rink, behind his back. “Are you hurt ?”  
  
When did they move to the rink's edge was a mystery to Madara but he grabbed the railing with both hands, as hard as he could, then looked up. The man didn't seem annoyed nor mocking. Well, maybe a little. He looked smug. But it suited his beautiful face, overall. So beautiful indeed, with his sharp cheekbones, his fair skin, his grey hair almost glued to his forehead because of the dark beanie he was wearing. Gods, it wasn’t fair such a handsome man was to come rescue him.  
  
“I .. don't think so,” was Madara's hesitant answer. His pride was hurt, that was for sure. But he didn't feel as if he had broken any bone, which was better than his previous experience on an ice rink. Improvement, or so to speak. His knees did hurt quite a bit though, from falling onto them several times as he had tried to stand on his skates again. He’d have to apply ice on them when he’d get home. Sweet, sweet irony.  
  
“Good,” the man breathed out, his eyes scanning his face with no shame, his arm still wounded around him. “First time ice skating ?”  
  
“Second time,” Madara answered, rolling his eyes. “The first time, I broke four bones.”  
  
“That got to be a record,” the stranger, as they didn't even introduce each other yet despite how Madara heard people speak his name, mused. It made Madara snort.  
  
Ok. He liked that guy already.  
  
“Now, I'd love to spend more time with you, but I'll be training for the next three hours,” the man whispered, eyes shining with mirth. “Let go of me, maybe ?”  
  
Madara blinked. Then he realized that he had indeed trapped the man against the railing, all but leaning against him as he was holding himself, an arm on each side of the man's waist. Not that it seem to really bother the guy, seeing how he still had his own arm wrapped around his back, strongly. Making sure he wouldn’t fall again. Making sure he would stand straight.  
  
His steps were wobbly, when he moved aside, freeing the stranger from his hold and quick to lean against the railing instead. He shot him an amused glance, before he started skating away, and Madara swallowed hard.  
  
“Hey !” He called after him, flailing as he thought he was going to fall again. The man stopped on the spot, turning around in a sharp movement, which blew Madara's mind. How even did he do that ? “What's your name ?”  
  
“Tobirama,” the man answered, gracefully bowing to him, a teasing smirk on the lips. “And you are ?”  
  
“Madara. I'll come back tomorrow !”  
  
Tobirama laughed, skating backyard with little trouble, his whole face lighting up. “I'll see you tomorrow then, Madara. In the meantime, don't break any bone.”  
  
Madara spluttered. Then he slipped and threw himself on the railing again so he wouldn't fall. Tobirama's laughter seemed to follow him all the way back to the rink's exit, all the way back home and Madara did his best not to think too much of that guy that night, especially not when he applied ice on his bruised knees.  
  
He failed. Very hard.

* * *

To say Madara was excited to go back to the ice rink the next evening was an understatement. Which was very wrong, considering how he still hated that thing with his whole heart and knew he shouldn't push his luck on skates. Sure. He didn't break anything yesterday but it didn't mean it was going to last and Madara wanted nothing but to never come back here.  
  
But. Well. His meeting with Tobirama had been … something. He couldn't exactly describe it, they merely spent a couple of minutes together after all but well. That man was … gorgeous. And he seemed to be quite nice as well. Sure, it could be his usual ways, he probably behaved the same with everyone but Madara didn't care for it. He had been enchanted with that guy.  
  
There was no point denying it.  
  
Tobirama was already training, when Madara found his way to the benches. And he had been for a while, seeing how his face glittered with sweat and how he had left his beanie on the railing, grey hair sticking to his face. Tonight again he was wearing some tight clothing, which showed off his body nicely enough and Madara just watched him for now.  
  
Honestly, he couldn't care less for ice skating at all. He did see some clips on the television when the winter Olympic games were on, and he found it boring as hell. It was boring, wasn’t it ? It was like, dancing but on ice and Madara didn’t care about dancing either. It wasn’t part of his interests. But here he was, watching Tobirama skate and spin and jump and fuck, he could barely breathe. Was that guy even real ? How was this even possible !?  
  
He wasn't the only person watching Tobirama, though. There were groups on the benches, here and there, some merely watching, others seemed to comment each and every one of Tobirama's figures and giving him actual notes. It was weird enough, seeing how they looked nothing like actual professionals. But then again, they didn’t look very old either.  
  
Madara stayed sat where he was for around an hour. Relaxed on his bench, even if a bit cold, eyes glued on Tobirama's form, wondering how half of what he was doing was even possible to begin with and waiting patiently enough. For what, he wasn't sure. All he said, the previous evening, was that he would be there. He didn't exactly plan on skating tonight, he didn't even rent skates. And he wasn't sure Tobirama would do anything but train, wave at him then leave. He might be disappointed, if this was to happen but. He couldn't exactly expect more from a stranger, could he ?  
  
Well. If Madara may be honest with himself, what happened last night did feel like flirting. Tobirama coming to his rescue, helping him up and taking him back where he wouldn’t fall anymore. Holding him as they chatted for a couple of minutes. Smiling and teasing. Had it been flirting ? It had been a long time since the last time Madara did flirt or date anyone, he had been way too focus on his career after all. But it felt like it.  
  
It kept him awake for a very long time, last night. Not that he'd admit it.  
  
Tobirama did take some pauses, now and then, to drink some water, his air all but focused on his training, never looking anywhere around him. He was like locked up in his own little world and Madara soon noticed the earplugs he was wearing. He probably didn't want to be bothered at all and it made sense, if he was as good as he heard people talk about last night. The ice skating national team was quite renowned, or so he heard before, they often appeared on the news for winning this or that important competition.  
  
It probably meant Tobirama was very good indeed.  
  
People started to leave when it began to be late. Tobirama didn't seem to be going to stop anytime soon, seeing how he kept trying that figure over and over again, visibly annoyed with it but not giving up a single time. Madara couldn't help wondering where all that energy and strength was coming from, he did wince a couple of times because of a rougher landing and couldn't help feeling bad for Tobirama's poor knees but an athlete like him probably had a whole team of physiotherapists making sure he wouldn't hurt himself. It would make sense.  
  
It was around midnight when Madara found himself being the one last person watching Tobirama's training. It made him feel awkward, because it made him look like some creep, probably and he wondered if he shouldn't leave as well, if he shouldn't go home and stop thinking Tobirama wanted to see him personally after yesterday's meeting. That was when Tobirama stopped rehearsing his figure and lazily skated to the railing, stepping off the ice and smiling as he was drying his face with a towel.  
  
“Not skating tonight?”  
  
Madara scoffed, he rose from his bench, taking Tobirama's words as an invitation to come closer, he pushed his hands down the pockets of his coat as he stood in front of him.  
  
“I'm not pushing my luck,” he answered, which was the truth. He wasn't crazy after all. “I don't want to establish a new record.”  
  
“Why even skate yesterday then ?”  
  
Madara was going to answer. But he was distracted when he looked up, following Tobirama's hands as he began to rub his towel against his hair to dry them up a little, tilting his head on the side as he did so. There was something really attractive in the way he moved. Something Madara never saw before, some mix of grace and strength and he tried not to bite his lip. He probably failed, seeing how Tobirama's smile widened knowingly.  
  
“I have a terrible brother and an inability to say no to bets,” Madara eventually admitted, looking away and shrugging. Gods, that guy had one terrible effect on him. It shouldn't be allowed. It shouldn't even be possible.  
  
“Oh, that's one awful mix indeed,” Tobirama laughed, then he leaned against the railing so he could take his skates off. “I hope you weren't too bored tonight. I meant to stop training two hours ago but there were people I wanted to avoid.”  
  
Madara shrugged. Strangely enough, he wasn't bored, while watching him, contrary when watching it on television. Impressed, mind blown, confused with how all he did was even possible, yes. But never bored. The fact Tobirama had wanted to avoid some people was amusing, though, for he seemed so comfortable with him but just admitted not wanting to be social with others, or so Madara guessed.  
  
“It was fine,” Madara stated, while Tobirama was stretching his back and his legs. “Are .. hum, are you training for something specific ?”  
  
Tobirama snorted. He looked up, obviously very amused with the question, he chuckled, mocking. But Madara didn't feel bad about it. He was very much aware of his lack of knowledge about that whole thing and the fact Tobirama would laugh at him for it was completely justified.  
  
“You truly have no interest for ice skating, have you ?” He teased, to which Madara shook his head at, then he sighed. “Konoha will host the national figure skating championship, next weekend. Tomorrow is the last day the rink will be opened to public before the competition.”  
  
Oh, that would explain the many, many posters Madara saw downtown. And it seemed huge indeed. Was it why he heard that every hotels in the city and the surrounding ones were full as well ? It was wild.  
  
“Speaking of which,” Tobirama continued after a pause, grabbing his stuff, careful with his skates and smiling at him again. “Are you free tomorrow ? You've got a brother to impress and I'd be happy to help you with it.”  
  
“What are you …”  
  
“I'll be there around nine,” Tobirama interrupted him, obviously ready to go now. “Does it work for you ?”  
  
“... Yes,” Madara eventually breathed out.  
  
“See you tomorrow then, Madara.”  
  
With that, and one last smile, Tobirama turned around and headed for what seemed to be the changing rooms, if the signs were to be believed, leaving Madara out of breath and speechless behind. But Madara could be, seeing what just happened. For Tobirama just gave him a date, didn't he ?  
  
If not, it did very much sound like one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what time it is! Chapter time!

Madara was dreading to meet with Tobirama again. Because it took him time, but he eventually had processed what Tobirama had said. And Tobirama seemed to be convinced that he would be skating tonight. Which was a big no. He'd rather lose that bet than put another foot on ice ever again ! He had been proven that it wasn't his thing, that it would never be and he didn't want to break another bone just to prove his point. Even if it meant spending time with Tobirama.  
  
But gods. Tobirama. Tobirama should be illegal. With his delightful smile and his amazing body and his humor and the way he looked at him. Madara never imagined he'd make such a meeting the night he went to the ice rink for the first time. Hell, all he thought about, that night, was that he would be breaking his bones all over again and spend as much time in a hospital as he did when he was a kid. Instead, he met with a gorgeous man that helped him up his feet and held him close for longer than it probably had been necessary.  
  
Not that Madara had minded. At all. If anything, he was very much willing to do that again.  
  
Ok, maybe, just maybe, he had some sort of a crush on that guy. Which wasn't hard to understand, seeing the guy in question. Tobirama was hitting all his right buttons, so easily and Madara was smitten. Why didn't he ask the man's number ?  
  
The ice rink's parking lot wasn't as busy as the other days when Madara finally reached it. Just like the previous evening, he went through, stating he would only be spectating, the guy at the door nodding at him in recognition and he closed his coat as he entered the rink, making his way to the benches. It was a bit earlier than nine and small groups of people were enjoying themselves on the ice. He could hear laughter and some conversation, he saw a couple of people flailing the same way he did two nights ago. All in all, it was very peaceful, if he may be honest. He probably should bring his brother with him, someday. If he promised not to force him to skate.  
  
Tobirama was nowhere to be seen, though. He wasn't training, nor around the rink on the benches and it made Madara wonder if he didn't misunderstood the man's words. Hadn't it been an invitation of some sort ? Certainly not a date, he had realized after thinking about it, obviously but Tobirama did say he'd see him tonight. Or, maybe, and Madara hated that option, it had been a way to play him. Maybe Tobirama wasn't as nice as he seemed to be and only wanted to fool him and make fun of him.  
  
Madara soon was distracted from his thoughts, as he caught sight of Tobirama from the corner of his eyes. He saw him scan around the rink, his eyes searching along the benches until they settled on him and a soft smile appeared on his lips as he did. Madara cursed at that, mostly because he probably shouldn't have thought that Tobirama was playing with him so quickly but he didn't move from his spot.  
  
Tobirama wasn't wearing the same kind of clothes tonight. He was more casual, which probably meant he wouldn't be training, loose sweat pants and some matching sweater and carrying a bag in his hand. But it still fitted him nicely enough. Madara had the strange impression that whatever Tobirama might wear, he’d look gorgeous anyways. There were people like that, after all, and they were infatuating, generally. And usually had no idea of their own attractiveness. Expect his best friend but his best friend was a jerk.  
  
“Hi,” Tobirama whispered, sitting by his side and putting his bag down next to his feet. His voice was soft, very soft and it made Madara’s heart flutter a little. Gods it was annoying.  
  
“Hi.”  
  
Maybe it was more than a crush, Madara thought as he was looking into Tobirama's eyes, his heart beating hard in his chest as he did. He wasn't used to this, used to these feelings and the butterflies down his guts, he wasn't used to be mesmerized with someone he didn't know and yet, here he was, unable to utter anything smart enough, staring like some lovesick teenager at Tobirama. He was terrible at this. He was and he probably shouldn’t be allowed to be out in public.  
  
“I hope you're ready,” Tobirama then looked at him from head to toes in a glance. “Where are your skates ?”  
  
His .. what ? Oh no, he had been serious, hadn't he ? Tobirama truly believed he would be skating tonight. But Madara couldn't do that. It was a risk he wasn't willing to take, even to shut Izuna up once and for all and his little experiment from the other day was enough to tell him that it was a very bad idea.  
  
“Let's get you a pair at the reception,” Tobirama eventually whispered, grabbing his hand and pulling him along the alley among the benches.  
  
“I'm not skating,” Madara managed to murmur, eyes wide and slight panic taking over.  
  
“You aren't ?” Tobirama questioned, turning to him and wow, was he pouting now ? “I won't let you fall, you can be sure of it,” he then stated, a promise if Madara ever heard one. But he was a bit too focused on the man's lips, on the way they were moving, for a moment too long and he saw them pulling into a smirk. “Just think of your brother’s reaction when he'll know you did it.”  
  
Alright. That was a good argument. Especially to think of how Izuna would react to it was a marvelous feeling. He couldn't wait to see his expression fall in defeat and then freak out because of the whole thing. It would be one sweet, sweet revenge.  
  
It didn’t take the panic away, though. Nor the discomfort after they got him skates, which Tobirama paid for, as well as Madara’s entry right on the ice. For Madara indeed wanted to shut Izuna up but the memories of his first experience skating were flashing in front of his eyes and even if Tobirama promised he wouldn’t let him fall, well … What was a man he barely knew’s promise worth to begin with ? Madara never considered himself paranoid. But he wasn’t the most trusting man either.  
  
But Tobirama was there, keeping him grounded enough, with his hand at the small of his back. A soft gesture, to reassure him. It wasn’t much, but Madara couldn’t help feeling like it was enough already. A confusing feeling overall, though. One Madara couldn’t process.  
  
The good point, in this situation, though, was the fact that there weren’t many people around anymore. There had been enough of them witnessing his fall, the last time and it had been mortifying enough already. Especially when some of them laughed and Tobirama rushed to help him. But that last point turned out good, didn’t it ? Meeting with Tobirama seemed to be a good thing, for now.  
  
Tobirama stretched before he stepped onto the ice. His legs, his arms, his back, most of his muscles, really and Madara was mesmerized for a second. A good distraction from his own situation, Madara thought, very much welcomed seeing that it was pushing away the moment he’d have to step onto the ice. That was until Tobirama shot him a knowing glance and smirked. Madara was quick to look away, clearing his throat and coughing, lacing his skates with stiff fingers. Gods, that was embarrassing.  
  
But Tobirama didn't say a word, when he caught his hands between soft fingers, helping him up then pulling him toward the railing until Madara was stepping on the ice. He smiled when Madara's balance abandoned him for a second, forcing the Uchiha to grab Tobirama's clothes so he wouldn't fall. He chuckled but he made no comment when he wrapped and arm around his back, hoisting him up again and hummed.  
  
“Here,” Tobirama was breathing out, obviously holding back his giggles. “You relax, I'll be leading you for a moment.”  
  
And he did just that. Not caring with how tightly Madara was grabbing his clothes, keeping an arm around him, he began to very slowly skate away from the railing. Tobirama didn’t look like he could ever fall, strong on his skates and as comfortable as if he were walking and it helped Madara relax indeed. He was a little wobbly at first, for sure, but Tobirama always helped him to find his balance back.  
  
“How do you feel ?”  
  
“Like I'm going to break my skull,” Madara moaned. And he had no idea how Tobirama was doing this. Skating backyard so smoothly but slowly so he wouldn't be scared. His hands on him so he didn't fall, half carrying him when his balance was giving up on him. Not judging his lack of skill despite being obviously very good himself.  
  
“Madara,” the man whispered, and it took a moment for Madara to actually look up and see Tobirama's soft air. “You're doing very fine.”  
  
“Don't you dare letting go of me,” Madara all but shrieked, thinking it was Tobirama’s way to tell him that he could do this on his own and Tobirama laughed.  
  
“I won't.”  
  
Madara didn't look away from Tobirama's eyes again. Hypnotized with his expression, with his softness, until he realized that he wasn't losing his balance anymore, that he wasn't falling. Sure, Tobirama kept holding him close. But he was skating indeed.  
  
The thought made Madara smile a little, lean up so he wouldn’t weight on Tobirama’s body anymore. He didn’t let go of his clothes, Madara wasn’t sure he could stop holding him so quickly but he put some space between them and found that the more he relaxed and trusted Tobirama with his current state, the easier it seemed to become. There was some sort of balance in him, after all, even if that, he couldn’t trust.  
  
The moment, though, was .. strangely intimate. Despite the people around the rink or on the ice, despite the fact they barely knew each other, Madara couldn't help feeling good. And attracted with Tobirama. It was like a date, despite the fact it wasn't one. It was very far from any idea of a date Madara would ever have after all. He'd rather take Tobirama out for dinner, or even cook for him, he'd take him to the museums, or that exposition he heard about. This wasn't a date. This was just Tobirama helping him beat Izuna's ass.  
  
“Don’t you fucking dare!” Madara shrieked, though, when he felt Tobirama’s arm loosen around his back, making Tobirama chuckle.  
  
“I’m not letting go. Only giving you some space.”  
  
“I-I..” Madara stuttered out of fear, stifling again and almost instantly, his balance seemed to go off again and Tobirama’s smile faltered.  
  
“Madara, look at me,” Tobirama ordered, in a kind of harder tone, even if still very soft. Madara looked up, biting his lower lip. “I will be holding your hands. I am not letting you fall. We do one lap like this, then take a pause, yes ?”  
  
No. It was what Madara wanted to answer. To yell at that guy who seemed to think he knew better. Which he probably did, seeing that he was a kind of professional ice skater and was part of the national ice skating team and was able to jump in the air and spin on himself and get back on ice without much of a wince. Why would he trust a nearly stranger, after all ? Why would he even be there with him to begin with ? It made no sense, none at all. Trust never was his forte.  
  
“Yes,” he answered, still, half muttered, half choked out and Tobirama nodded at him, in understanding. Of what, Madara had no idea. But Tobirama seemed to get how he was feeling and he slowed down their pace until they were barely moving anymore, he put some distance between them, until they only were holding both hands anymore and Madara bit his lip, as his balance shifted and he felt like he was going to faceplant into the ice. But Tobirama kept him straight.  
  
“You have a good sense of balance,” Tobirama stated, his tone and voice confident. “A very good one.”  
  
“Tell that to my broken bones,” Madara snapped back, harsher than intended and Tobirama huffed, not losing his smile.  
  
“But you do. What makes you fall is the fear of falling. It makes you stiff and unable to feel the ice properly.”  
  
Madara rolled his eyes, it made no sense at all. Feel the ice ? What did that even mean ? But here he was, skating almost on his own, only relying on Tobirama’s hands to keep himself up and not falling and it didn’t feel as scary anymore. Well, if he did fall, he’d just have to yell at Tobirama, leave and never come back. Hopefully, he wouldn’t break anything this time. But a little voice, at the back of the head, was telling him that Tobirama wasn’t going to allow it anyways.  
  
The lap around the ice took less time than he thought it would. Soon enough, and without falling, Tobirama was leading them to the little door leading to the benches and Madara breathed out loudly, leaning his hands on his knees as soon as he stepped out. He closed his eyes, he took his time to just be happy to be here in one piece and he shivered when soft fingers touched his waist.  
  
“I feel like I was torturing you,” Tobirama whispered in an apologetic tone, and he chuckled out of embarrassment. “Come on, let’s sit for a moment.”  
  
Sitting felt even greater than standing on anything but ice and Madara clenched his fist as his knees seemed weak now. It wasn’t a sensation he particularly enjoyed. Hell, he went bungee jumping with his eyes closed. And yet, something as simple as ice skating was making him lose his composure.  
  
“How do you feel ?”  
  
Madara huffed. “Not so good,” he admitted. “But you didn’t let me fall indeed.”  
  
Which was a good point. His knees still were painful enough from the other day. And blue.  
  
“I told you I wouldn’t. It’s not the first skating lesson I’ve given, after all,” Tobirama admitted, rubbing his back to help him relax again. “Though, I must admit, it’s the first time I’ve seen someone as uncomfortable as you are.”  
  
“I wasn’t joking, when I said I broke four bones,” Madara shot him a glance but he softened when he realized that Tobirama wasn’t mocking. “Wrist, hip bone and two ribs,” he listed, effectively pulling on his sleeves to show Tobirama the scars baring his wrists where the surgeons had put pins on his bones when they repaired him. “I was bedridden for six weeks and had four months of physical rehabilitation.”  
  
“How old were you ?”  
  
“Twelve.”  
  
Tobirama pinched his lips. Then he looked away. “I .. uh, probably shouldn’t have pushed it,” he whispered, clearing his throat. “I tend to get competitive when brothers are involved.”  
  
Madara stared. Then he shrugged. “I do too. Which is why I’m here to begin with.”  
  
There was a silence, next, during which Madara wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do. Get rid of the skates, maybe ? Thank Tobirama for being kind and leave to never return ? But he knew that deep down, it wasn’t what he wanted. There was something, down his belly, like a hook pulling him to that guy, as insane as it might sound and Madara wished he could ignore it but it was nearly impossible when Tobirama was sitting so close. And now they weren’t holding hands anymore the way they did when they were skating, all Madara wanted was to reach out and clasp that hand into his.  
  
Giving details of the origins of his panic on ice seemed to have crashed the mood, though. He didn’t like that.  
  
“I, uh,” Tobirama hesitated, pinching his lips again in what seemed to be an embarrassed gesture. “There are some drinks in the team’s private locker’s fridge. Do you want one ?”  
  
“Sure,” Madara answered and he managed a smile when he saw Tobirama relax a little.  
  
The place seemed colder than before, once Tobirama had left his side, disappearing behind a door that said “Private” and Madara sighed, feeling like an idiot. Because he was an idiot, wasn’t he ? Being so scared because of something that happened so long ago, despite Tobirama, which he didn’t personally know but who was skating for the national team, telling him that he could do it. If someone would know, it’d be him, wouldn’t he ? Especially after saying that he did give other people lessons.  
  
But he remembered the pain too easily to ever forget it, he remembered the casts and the meds and he didn’t want to go through all this again. Sure, he did scarier things ever since, bungee jumping being quite another level but he couldn’t help the memories. They still were strong in his brain, that much was obvious.  
  
Damned be Izuna for betting him to go ice skate.  
  
But Madara eventually looked up, after a moment, watching people actually have fun on the ice. Kids, even and he grimaced as he wondered how parents would allow their offsprings to endanger themselves this way but, well. He had to put things in perspective, didn’t he ? For he did fall, two days ago and he hurt his knees a little, but not more than when he fell from that horse he rode two years ago. He didn’t break any bone either. And he remembered the doctors saying, when he was twelve, that he hadn’t been lucky to suffer such a bad fall.  
  
Tobirama eventually returned, and with him two bottles of energy drinks, a sorry smile on the lips.  
  
“It’s all I could find,” he apologized but Madara shrugged, grabbing the one Tobirama was holding out for him, he thanked him and sipped at the beverage without complaining.  
  
The two of them remained silent for a moment, obviously lost in thoughts just the same and it was Madara who talked again the first, smiling without forcing it and trying to sound as confident as he hoped to be.  
  
“So, would you hold my hand if I decided to try again ?”  
  
Tobirama’s thoughtful expression fell almost instantly. He looked up, his eyes scanning his face for a second, he smiled, smugly enough for Madara to want to roll his eyes out of playful annoyance.  
  
“Not scared of breaking a bone anymore ?” he teased, and Madara could have taken it wrongly but he didn’t.  
  
“Well, if I do, I’ll just have to say that it was all your fault.”  
  
Tobirama huffed, looking away, pushing his lips into a pout. But he did hold out his hand to him, an invitation to follow him on the ice and Madara did hesitate for a second before he grabbed it. Being decided to try again didn’t mean it had rid him of his apprehension, nor of his fear but he wanted to try, still. He wanted to pass over it all, to show himself that he could do it. And, also, to shut Izuna up once and for all. For he knew that if he proved Izuna that he could go ice skating despite his previous bad experience, Izuna might not be as keen anymore to keep these stupid bets going. He wouldn’t take as much fun if Madara didn’t struggle enough.  
  
Stepping on the ice was the hardest, all in all. One hand gripped on the railing, the other between Tobirama’s fingers but Madara eventually managed and he was quick to grab Tobirama’s free hand. But, again, Tobirama was leading the two of them on the ice, slow and careful to make their movements smooth enough so Madara wouldn’t tense and lose his balance. But it was feeling almost easier than before. Almost as if he had practiced for hours before and Madara couldn't help smiling.  
  
“One hand ?” Tobirama offered after a moment and Madara grimaced.  
  
He didn’t want to let go of a hand, not even once. Because despite how nicely it was going, it didn’t mean it couldn’t change in a second, if he slipped. And Tobirama had strength but he couldn’t exactly hold his whole weight with one hand if needed, Madara was very much aware of it. Still, there was something Madara couldn’t stop thinking about and he snorted at it.  
  
“Wait, can we stop for a second ?”  
  
Tobirama slowed them down, until they weren’t sliding on the ice anymore, he laughed when Madara bumped into him but he merely wrapped his arm around his back, to make sure he wouldn’t slip, holding tighter when Madara let go of his hand to search his pockets and pull his phone out.  
  
“If we do this, you’ve got to take a picture for my brother.”  
  
Tobirama nodded. Then he grabbed his phone, as well as his hand, he put them into motion again and Madara waited, until he was feeling balanced and comfortable, to let go of Tobirama’s hand, freeing it for him to take the picture.  
  
It wasn’t as difficult as he had imagined, though. Madara even managed to push on his own skates as well, rather than just letting Tobirama pull him and Tobirama smiled when he noticed his comfort, he glanced at his feet, then up at his face again. He seemed proud. He looked it, at least and it made Madara’s heart flutter in his chest again and his cheeks heat up. It wasn’t much, really but he was doing it indeed and he laughed at the realization that the fear had mostly passed, even if lingering still and he was actually taking some pleasure in this. With the cold air hitting his face, the hissing sound of his skates on the ice, the way his muscles worked to keep him going.  
  
Tobirama. Oh gods, Tobirama.  
  
“See ? You’re doing very good.”  
  
Madara laughed, wondering if the man was able to guess his thoughts. He hoped not. He’d be so ashamed. “Just take the damned pic !” he huffed at him, looking away. But he looked up again, when Tobirama unlocked his screen and turned the camera on, he even smiled, in what he hoped was a smug way to Izuna’s expanse and Tobirama took the picture, as indicated with the phone’s soft beeping sound. He didn’t put the phone away just yet, though, looking at the screen, staring at it, making Madara wonder what was happening. Was his phone malfunctioning ?  
  
He was going to reach out for it, but the movement caught Tobirama’s attention, as he gave it back to him again. Madara blinked, surprised with Tobirama’s current expression, obviously thoughtful and he was about to say something, when he felt his balance shift.  
  
His eyes widened, when he realized he was going to fall. “Fuck !” He yelled, loud enough to alert everyone around the rink, waving his free arm around to try and grab something, anything to keep him straight. Tobirama was quicker than him, though, pulling him into his arms again and they abruptly bumped into the railing. Madara pathetically battled to keep himself on his skates, Tobirama laughed.  
  
“See ! I can’t trust you !”  
  
Tobirama huffed, hoisting him up again and wrapping both arms around him, strong and impossible to escape as he was leaning against the railing, not at all unbalanced with his chaotic movements.  
  
“You’re so overdramatic,” he breathed out, almost into his hair because of how close they were now. “You didn’t fall. And you’ve got a picture to show your brother. What could you possibly ask for more ?”  
  
Madara shivered hard, at the soft, deep tone, at the proximity and the air passing through his hair against his scalp as Tobirama was breathing into it, he closed his eyes, his lips parting in a suppressed moan, he gripped the front of Tobirama’s sweatshirt.  
  
Gods, Tobirama.  
  
“Your number, maybe ?”  
  
Tobirama gave it to him instantly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, the new chapter is here! Hope you all enjoy it !  
> I had lots of fun writing it !

To say that Madara was disappointed he couldn't meet with Tobirama again the next night was an understatement. He was moody because of it but Tobirama had said that the rink wouldn't be opened to the public anymore, so the members of the team could train without being distracted or annoyed by the visitors. Which was fair.  
  
It didn't help with his mood, though and Madara could have invited Tobirama to his place. Maybe, this time, it would have been a date. Because Madara had stopped denying his crush on the man. Tobirama was absolutely gorgeous, teasing, kind and sincere in the things he did. A mix Madara wasn't sure he could ever resist. But Tobirama apologized, stating he would be too busy preparing for the championship.  
  
And Madara couldn't say they barely knew each other anymore. For they sent each other many texts, during the last couple of days, some of them long, others short enough to be frustrating but now, Madara knew many things about Tobirama.  
  
For example, he had three brothers, and he was the second child. His older brother was a doctor, the two others were just finished with college and were looking for a job. He started ice skating at four, because it had been his mother's great passion and he continued when she became sick and had to give up on it. She was still alive, despite what Madara thought when Tobirama first spoke about her. Only she couldn't skate anymore. His biggest fan, though. She watched all his competitions and one of his brothers came to film him when she wasn't able to show up.  
  
Tobirama's father, though, wasn't a fan of ice skating. Which was why he forced Tobirama to go to college as well, and Tobirama graduated early, working his ass off to obtain his master's degree in quantum mechanics. It blew Madara's mind when Tobirama spoke of his field. He didn't believe him at first. But he couldn't find a reason as to why Tobirama would lie to him either, so he accepted the info.  
  
He learned that Tobirama was the youngest man to ever land some complex figure that Madara couldn't remember the name of. That he held the highest scores in the junior league but did struggle a little more now. But that he worked very hard to become part of the national team despite his age, explaining how the coaches usually preferred to take in younger people and that he wouldn't let that chance pass.  
  
Madara was impressed with his resolution. And a little in awe, if he had to admit it. For Tobirama obviously was determined to do all that was needed to live up to his dreams.  
  
Tonight was another night without seeing Tobirama and as much as Madara hated it, he was well aware that it was a good thing. Tobirama was focused on his last training sessions and Madara would have probably distracted him. Which would be wrong, seeing how Tobirama didn't want to miss the opportunity to show how good he was for his first competition as an official part of the national ice skating team. He was going to prove himself, he kept saying.  
  
Thus, Madara had planned himself a simple evening. There would be that movie he wanted to see on television, as well as some leftovers for him in the fridge. One like many others, and in the calmness of his flat, Madara would enjoy himself as he always did. He'd just think of the man in addition to that. Of his smile when they left the ice rink and walked to Madara's car. How they chatted for a while, not caring for the late hour of the night and how empty it all was around them. Of the way Tobirama remained close with him. Not exactly in his personal space, but too close to be socially acceptable.  
  
All in all, it was going to be an uneventful evening. Well at least, that was what Madara thought until he heard his flat's door being unlocked and someone barge him. He sighed, deeply, leaning into his couch and closing his eyes. Giving his best friend his keys probably had been his worst idea ever.  
  
“Dude !” his best friend called from the vestibule as he was taking the time to kick his shoes off, literally, and take his jacket off. “Your brother's pissing me off ! You better answer him soon or I'll punch your pretty face !”  
  
“Hello to you too, Hidan,” Madara called back, rolling his eyes. “Nice to see you again.”  
  
“I ain't kidding!” Hidan yelled, heading to the kitchen, acting as if he belonged here. Well, he kind of did. They used to be flatmates, after all. They lived together for five years.  
  
“You better have food or I'll be the one doing the punching,” Madara flatly answered, used to his antics. He heard Hidan snort all the way from the kitchen.  
  
“What do you think ? I brought pizza and beer.”  
  
Well, that, at least, was good, Madara thought as Hidan joined him in the living room, pushing his hair away from his eyes and soon crashing next to him. As he always did, Hidan leaned against his side, he kissed his cheek to which Madara answered with a soft smile. Hidan never had any idea of what personal space meant, after all. Not that he minded the very least. If anything, it brought Madara comfort more often than once.  
  
“You’ve got to tell me what's happening though,” Hidan whispered, all but snuggling against his side, which made him look adorable despite his bad boy airs. “Izuna's freaking out over some boyfriend ? Are you fucking someone without telling me ?”  
  
“I'm not,” Madara shrugged, shaking his head but well aware of what his brother was thinking. Izuna had been harassing him ever since he sent him the picture Tobirama took for him because the fact he had been holding hands with Tobirama had been quite obvious in the shot. That coupled with how he looked at Tobirama through the camera, well, Madara wasn't stupid enough to think Izuna wouldn't think that he had a boyfriend.  
  
Gods, he hadn't imagined he looked at Tobirama that way. Had Tobirama noticed ?  
  
“Don't fuck with me, he showed me the pic,” Hidan groaned but he softened again when Madara touched his hair. “That guy's got your heart, yes ?”  
  
“Maybe,” Madara granted his friend. He wasn't sure he was ready to admit his crush. Not yet. Not before having a couple of beers.  
  
Hidan didn't answer to that. Instead, he looked up at him, his eyes scanned him for a moment and he smiled, not commenting. Hidan knew him by heart, after all, Madara usually didn't need to speak.  
  
That was when his phone decided to go off, beeping for a text. Hidan's eyes immediately settled on it, as it was resting next to Madara's thigh, Madara cleared his throat, grabbing the device and he barely held back his smile when he saw Tobirama's name appear on the screen.  
  
“That him ?”  
  
“Shut up,” Madara tilted the screen away, so Hidan wouldn't be able to read the message, he opened it.  
  
It was the follow up of a conversation they had the previous evening. When Tobirama all but invited him to come watch his long program. From what he understood of the explanation Tobirama gave him, the competition would be held in two parts. One that would be technical, where skaters would be judged on their figures and how they executed them. The second was the long program, that Tobirama himself decided of and he would be skating with music on that one.  
  
Tobirama had stated that the event had been sold out a long time ago, as it was quite popular and people from all around the country came to assist to it. But that he'd try getting him a badge to access it still. And he managed, the text stated, he had the badge for him and was giving him their rendezvous place and hour.  
  
Madara answered he would be there without a fault.  
  
It was Hidan's chuckles that pulled him out of his thoughts. He was laughing without shame at him, half hidden against his shoulder and Madara sneered at him, baring some teeth.  
  
“You officially just lost the privilege to ever meet with him, if we indeed start dating,” he informed his best friend, shoving him away and kicking his shins when Hidan's laughter intensified. “What's so funny to begin with ?”  
  
“You are so, so smitten ! Haven't seen you like that for ages ! You're adorable.”  
  
“Fuck you,” Madara groaned, looking away and trying to ignore the way his cheeks were heating up.  
  
“You know I'd love that but you're too tender for me, babe,” Hidan teased, making Madara roll his eyes at how casually Hidan always spoke of his sex life. Not that they ever were attracted to each other this way. They did kiss, once, a long time ago but they realized that they would never be compatible as lovers. It was not something Madara regretted the very least. Hidan was a greater friend than he'd ever be a lover, he was fully aware of this. It didn't stop Hidan from ever teasing him. Or anyone else, really.  
  
The pet names were his thing, though.  
  
“Still,” Madara whispered when Hidan called down a little. “You are not meeting him. And Izuna won't either.”  
  
“Why ? Is he some fragile little thing that can't handle us ?”  
  
Madara wanted to answer that no one could handle Hidan and Izuna together expect him but he didn't. Because his phone went off again and he cleared his throat when he realized Tobirama had sent him another text, asking him what he would be doing tonight.  
  
“Not him, sadly,” Hidan commented with a smirk and Madara elbowed him.  
  
“Don't read my messages, you absolute idiot,” he growled at his friend, rolling his eyes when Hidan stuck his tongue at him. “We’re … not even dating.”  
  
“Well, going to watch him skate sounds like a date,” Hidan pointed out without missing a beat. “Seriously, though. Is he cute ? Cuter than me ?”  
  
“He's ..” Madara trailed but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to answer. Cute yes, but not only. Tobirama was gorgeous. More beautiful than anyone he saw before. It might come from his different looks, or from the way he had smiled at him ever since the very first day. Or not at all. Madara wasn't sure. It was all very confusing. It was a feeling he loved.  
  
“I see,” Hidan eventually spoke out, when he settled against his side again. “You take your time, yes ? I don't want to glue your heart back together again.”  
  
Madara sighed. He closed his eyes, when Hidan kissed his cheek, he nodded. Hidan always was an amazing friend. Always.  
  
Then he answered to Tobirama's message, stating that he would be spending some time with his best friend, who basically showed up uninvited and questioned him about the picture, to which Tobirama seemed to relate, saying that his older brother was a bit like that as well.  
  
They continued to text for a while. Madara trying to focus on what he was typing, Hidan commenting everything he said and keeping teasing him with it, as he was leaning more and more against his side. Soon he would be sitting in his lap, Madara kept thinking but it wasn't as if it never happened before. There were reasons for which Hidan acted this way, after all, reasons Hidan told him about long ago and that Madara accepted with no condition nor hesitation. He loved his friend lots. This would never change, he was well aware of it.  
  
Eventually, Tobirama told him he should get back to his training again, he wished him a good evening, saying they'd see each other the next day and Madara put his phone away, images of Tobirama's precious smile flashing through his mind, he glanced at Hidan's face and rolled his eyes.  
  
“Shut up,” he whispered before Hidan could say anything at all, could comment his current state and Hidan giggled, then he pushed himself from his side.  
  
“Alright, put the movie on, I'll bring the pizzas and some beer.”  
  
The movie had already started, as they had stalled. It was all Hidan's fault, obviously, he had been the one doing most of the talking and kept bothering him with Tobirama. Hidan didn't seem to mind, though, as he settled next to him again, handing him out a plate for his slices as well as paper towels.  
  
The movie wasn't too good. Not good enough for them to focus properly on it, that was and Madara eventually turned away from the screen, making himself comfortable in the pillows of his couch and enjoying the pizza slices Hidan kept laying on his plate instead. There wasn't much more he could do at the moment anyways, trying to ignore how his thoughts kept drifting back to Tobirama.  
  
He hoped Tobirama wouldn't ask him to skate, this time. Well, he probably wouldn't, seeing how this was going to be an official competition, there probably were rules against beginners getting on the ice. Which was reassuring, really. Madara was pretty sure he had skated enough for a lifetime by now and sure, he wasn't as scared as he used to be, thanks to Tobirama's presence and how he never let him fall but it didn't mean it became some sort of a hobby. He did enjoy some moments of it but Madara was pretty sure it had everything to do with Tobirama, not the practice itself. It wasn't the same as when he bungee jumped or took singing lessons.  
  
Still, part of him couldn't help thinking that he might still accept it, if Tobirama asked him to go skate by his side. Even if his knees remained quite colorful from how he fell the other day. Gods, it shouldn't be allowed to have such power on him.  
  
The movie eventually ended and with it, Hidan's stillness. For as soon as the credits started to roll, Hidan stretched, moaning loudly, he rolled on his back, placing his head down on his thighs and he looked up, a shit eating grin on the lips.  
  
“Are you really going to keeping him all for yourself ?” He questioned, as he made himself comfortable and hummed in pleasure. “I gotta make sure he's not a dick.”  
  
Madara sighed, looking away. Then he shrugged. “You know I wasn't serious,” he stated. “You'll meet with him. Someday. If we ever date.”  
  
“Don't be pessimistic,” Hidan snorted, shaking his head. “The guy asked you to come to cheer on him. And he got you a badge. He wants you right beside him tomorrow.”  
  
Madara hummed, shrugging again and Hidan didn't push the matter. He knew when to drop some subjects and this was to be dropped indeed. For Madara didn't want to overthink it. He only wanted to spend time with Tobirama again, especially now they knew each other a little more thanks to the texts they sent each other. He wanted to see him smile at him again, to hold his hand maybe. He wanted to kiss him, eventually. To show how he felt. He probably shouldn't feel like this but he was so smitten indeed. Hidan had been right about that. Hidan knew him well.  
  
“Can I stay over ?”  
  
Hidan's question pulled him out of his thoughts abruptly and Madara glanced at him. Then he nodded. His second bedroom kind of was Hidan's anyways, he often slept at his place, especially when he visited him like he did tonight and Hidan knew he didn't need to but he always asked.  
  
“You know, you can come live here if you want,” Madara whispered at his friend, trying to sound detached and falling. Hidan's situation wasn't easy, as he was living with his ex until he was able to move out. They often had huge fights still and Hidan wasn't the kind of person to be pushed too much, else he'd explode. Madara witnessed it, once. He wished he never did, especially considering the aftermaths of it and Hidan's state when the adrenaline rush passed.  
  
“And cockblock you and your cute skater ? No way,” Hidan snorted, he shook his head. “Don't worry about me, I'll be fine.”  
  
Madara hummed in answer because he knew he wouldn't change Hidan's mind. That Hidan would come on his own if he ever felt like it was too much. Uninvited, surely. It was his thing, after all.  
  
“There's another movie on,” Hidan then stated, changing the subject and smiling again more genuinely. “Unless you want to go to bed early.”  
  
“Let's watch it,” Madara nodded. “I'm meeting with him in the evening. I can sleep in.”  
  
They did just that. Close as they always were, comfortable on the couch, sipping beer from time to time. It was casual. It always was when Hidan was around and Madara was glad he had such a friend by his side. Hidan always had been loyal after all. He never walked away, not even when they fought, he never took him for granted either. And tonight again, he was proving that he was indeed the best friend Madara could ever have. Oh, sure, Madara had his brother and he was his life and he could never turn his back on him. But Hidan had that special place in his heart. A brother from another mother, or so to speak. Izuna loved him just the same as well anyways.  
  
It was late, when they decided to go to bed. Hidan cleaned the dishes, his way to apologise for showing up without calling beforehand, which Madara didn't care about but he couldn't stop Hidan from doing that either.  
  
“Goodnight,” Hidan called from his bedroom, through the wall. “Please don't be too loud if you jerk off thinking about him.”  
  
“Shut up,” Madara answered then hid his face against his pillow.  
  
Hidan's laughter was the last thing Madara heard before he passed out.


	4. Chapter 4

Madara couldn't stay still. He literally couldn't as he was waiting to leave his place and meet with Tobirama again. He wasn't feeling anxious nor uncomfortable the way he did before previous dates, no, not at all. He was excited. And happy. And the words were almost too mild to describe his current feelings.  
  
Hidan had left in the morning, meaning he wouldn't be witnessing him in this state. Which was good, Madara would never hear the end of it. Especially if he decided to tell Izuna. Gods it would be the worst.  
  
Waiting felt like an eternity. Madara had gotten ready too early, taking some fine clothes out because he wanted Tobirama to think he looked good. The reasons why he acted like this were uncertain for now, despite how Hidan's words kept resonating in his head, how this was a date indeed. Madara would only accept it as a date when he'd see how Tobirama acted around him. If something, anything they might make it a date happened. For now, he'd rather think he was spending time with a new friend. To avoid being disappointed.  
  
He might be smitten, it didn't mean he was brainless.  
  
Because of how early he had gotten himself ready, Madara even had the time to brush his mane a little. He usually didn't and he knew it wasn't a good idea, seeing how thick his hair was and how it always got tangled so easily but it usually looked good enough as it was without the need to be brushed. He did look a little better when he managed to tame it a little. He hoped Tobirama would notice.  
  
Waiting eventually came to its end, though and after he had grabbed his coat, his wallet and his phone, Madara exited his place and took the elevator to the underground level where his car was parked. The ride to the rink was short enough, only a dozen of minutes but finding a parking spot there was almost impossible and took him longer than that. It was crowded. Madara never imagined there would be so many people, even after Tobirama told him the event sell out. Was Konoha, and the country, so after figure skating ? He never knew.  
  
Tobirama wasn't there just yet, when Madara found the place he chose for their rendezvous. Some backdoor that said “Officials only”, guarded by two heavily muscled guys who eyed him warningly, obviously not to be messed with. Madara offered them a half smile, he checked his phone for the time, and messages but there was nothing. He was a couple of minutes late, because of how long it took him to find a parking spot. He hoped Tobirama didn't think he wouldn't come.  
  
Madara waited, and waited, his calmness fleeting with each passing minute, leaving space to some sort of anxiety he didn't feel in a long time, he wrote several texts, that he deleted before he could send them, he grew a little restless, even, wondering if he didn't fuck things up. Should he send message ? At least to tell Tobirama that he had arrived ? To tell him he was sorry he was late ?  
  
He was about to, when the door flew open and Tobirama appeared in front of him. His cheeks red with .. Madara wasn't exactly sure. His eyes settled on him instantly, his expression fell, replaced with a smile and he was quick to join him, eyes casted downward and his smile widening.  
  
“Hi, sorry,” he whispered, clearing his throat. “The interview turned longer than planned.”  
  
“It's .. fine,” Madara answered, smiling as well and stepping closer. He wasn't sure what he should do. For the moment was strange, the tension easy to pinpoint but yet … yet he still couldn't say without a doubt that this was a date. Had it been one, he would have given Tobirama a kiss. And he really wanted to, he did, his guts tightening at the mere idea of it. But he didn't, lingering in Tobirama's personal space instead, waiting for Tobirama to show the tiniest hint of discomfort to step back.  
  
Tobirama didn't. Madara stayed close.  
  
“Here,” Tobirama breathed out, grabbing a badge out of his pocket and placing it around Madara's neck, careful with his hair when he pulled it over the badge's cord. “Let's go.”  
  
Madara shivered when Tobirama touched the small of his back, to lead him inside.  
  
Seeing the benches around the ice crowded with people, loud as they were cheering on the skater who had just finished their routine was … different. Madara had braced himself for something alike, but still wasn't quite ready for it. It was noisy and lively, so different from what he had seen the evenings when he came there to skate, when he met with Tobirama and he was impressed. Konoha and the country indeed support figure skating, it seemed. It was surprising. In quite a good way.  
  
Tobirama had remained close with him. His smile had disappeared, his face now completely neutral as he was leading him along the official's area, his hand never leaving his back as he did so. Madara wasn't sure if he was focused, or if it came from something else. But he was too distracted with Tobirama's gorgeous face anyways.  
  
They soon found themselves in a quiet corridor, which helped Tobirama relax and he glanced at him, from the corner of his eyes, he offered him a tiny smile.  
  
“I, uh,” he hesitated, then cleared his throat. “I'll leave you with my little brother for a moment, I've got to see my physiotherapist to stretch, then change. If .. that's alright with you.”  
  
“Sure,” Madara answered. He didn't mind it, he knew Tobirama had to get ready for his routine and Madara wasn't going to bother him while he did.  
  
Tobirama's brother was an absolute cutie, Madara realized after Tobirama introduced them. He looked quite a lot like Tobirama, but his eyes were a soft, light brown and his hair dark with grey strands, especially on one side of his head. An easy smile, wide when Tobirama asked him to take care of his guest right before he disappeared behind a door and Madara couldn't help smiling as well when Itama spoke.  
  
“Do you want to get snacks while we wait for Tobirama's turn ?” He asked, oh so innocently, eyes shining hard. “It shouldn't be too long.”  
  
They did just that. They walked together back to the rink, out of that maze of corridors, they found one of the guys selling candies and chocolate snacks and drinks, they bought some and found themselves a spot to sit and discuss some mundane subjects. It was mostly Itama asking him about his experience on ice, if he even came to a championship before, if he knew famous skaters and so on. Madara soon learned that Itama skated as well, that he'd like to become as good as Tobirama was and follow his older brother's example. That he always was so impressed when Tobirama skated.  
  
Itama was a talkative guy, that was obvious enough and Madara couldn't help feeling comfortable with him. He reminded him of Izuna, after all, a younger version of him at least as Madara knew that Itama was twenty three, Tobirama told him so when they spoke about their respective family via texts.  
  
The guy on the ice eventually finished his routine and stepped out of the rink, out of breath and obviously happy with himself. Madara hadn't even watched his performance, too focused on Itama to do so, and he got distracted again when Tobirama appeared, exiting the corridor they went through earlier.  
  
He was .. gorgeous. There was no other word to describe his current appearance. Gone were his sweater and sweatpants, he now was wearing a costume, high waisted black pants hugging his legs tightly, his glittered covered skates, and a dark blue shirt, a little loose on his chest. Gods, Tobirama...  
  
Madara swallowed hard at the sight, he choked a little when Tobirama smiled at him, joined him where he stood, towering him because of his skates and his fingers soon found his lower back again, pulling him close but not enough that they were leaning against each other. A lovely gesture, that Madara couldn't help but enjoy, comfortable enough to stay were he was, so close.  
  
Gods, if this wasn't a date, it really felt like one.  
  
“I hope you're not bored,” Tobirama whispered, then he glanced at his brother and at him again. “I .. uh, know that this is not quite your thing.”  
  
Madara shrugged. “Don't worry,” he answered, wanting nothing but to kiss his cheek in reassurance. “You look amazing,” he then added because he couldn't help it and he smiled, when he noticed the colors on Tobirama's cheeks, the way his smile widened, just slightly.  
  
“Thank you.”  
  
Madara was going to add something, he wasn't even sure what, when his phone decided to go off. Izuna, he realized when he glanced at the screen and he hung it up, groaning in annoyance. Izuna didn't seem to understand the message, though because he called again, each time Madara sent the call to his voicemail, until Madara eventually answered, annoyed and Tobirama laughing at him.  
  
“What the fuck do you want ?”  
  
Izuna snorted, which didn't help with Madara's mood and he was going to hang up again when Izuna spoke.  
  
“Alright, he's cute,” he spoke in a conceding tone, then he sighed, cutting Madara's confusion short. What ? “The Championship is broadcasted live on television, I'm watching it with Hidan.”  
  
That was when Madara became aware of the cameras. Of the many, many cameras around around and wait, was one of them focused on them ?  
  
Oh fuck.  
  
“I’m not calling you to cockblock you, though,” Izuna eventually resumed, sighing. “See that cutie behind you ? You were talking with him earlier ? I'd very much like talking with him. I'm in love.”  
  
“What,” Madara deadpanned, looking around, and Tobirama was looking as confused as he was, if not more. Then his eyes settled on Itama and he frowned. “Absolutely not.”  
  
“What is it ?” Tobirama questioned, a slight frown on his brow as he seemed to have understood that he was talking about his little brother.  
  
“My .. brother is watching this on television and it seems he wants to flirt with Itama,” Madara rolled his eyes, then he gritted his teeth. “Izuna, are you out of your fucking mind ? That's not ..”  
  
“Give the phone to Itama,” Tobirama interrupted him and Madara was even more confused. What ? “Trust me. Itama's not as soft as he looks. He knows how to handle himself.”  
  
“Are you sure ?”  
  
Tobirama smirked, then he chuckled. “Absolutely.”  
  
Madara was hesitant, when he held out his phone to Itama. But Itama's smile was nothing but confident and he stepped away from them, as he started talking with Izuna, finding himself a place to sit.  
  
“Izuna .. is not a gentleman,” Madara felt like he had to warn Tobirama. Protecting little brothers was a trait they seemed to share, after all. But all Tobirama did was to shrug, his smile never leaving his lips and he looked away when a man approached them and started giving him some last minute advices.  
  
Madara listened lazily, it was all very technical, too much for him to understand anything but he kept glancing at Itama. He was worried for him, he knew how Izuna was, when he flirted and when he dated. Izuna was the kind of person to fall in love twice a week end even if he claimed he never broke a heart before, this was Tobirama's brother. Madara didn't want him to hurt. Nor for Izuna to ruin whatever was happening between him and Tobirama either.  
  
Tobirama eventually had to detach himself from him. His name was announced by the commentators, people cheered and clapped and yelled and Madara was almost thankful the man had taken his distances when he saw several cameras turn toward Tobirama. He was open with his sexual orientation, but it didn't mean he wanted to be shown on national television like this.  
  
Tobirama did look at him, the moment it was his turn to skate. A quick glance from the corner of his eyes, followed with a soft smile and Madara couldn't help feeling his heart rate increase just because of this. Gods, that man was going to be the death of him.  
  
“Here,” Itama pulled him out of his thoughts and his state, holding out his phone. He seemed a bit flustered now, his cheeks red and a smile on the lips and he nodded at him to follow. “We should watch him from over there. We'll have the best view on his routine.”  
  
Itama was right, they could see the entire rink from where they now stood. Close to the railing, still, enough for Madara to feel the ice's coldness but his coat keeping him warm. And he watched, as Tobirama skated around the ice several times, doing nothing in particular.  
  
Then, he moved to the rink's center, stopped moving at all and waited.  
  
The first piano tones echoing around the place made Madara shiver. Or was it Tobirama's absolute look of focus ? He wasn't sure at the moment but one thing was certain : he was having a hard time remembering how to breath. For he had seen Tobirama train on specific figures, to master them properly, he had seen him work on his technique. But it was his first time watching him dance and he was so graceful, his movements so fluid and feather light.  
  
The world around him ceased to exist. The crowd, the benches, Itama. All Madara could register was the music and Tobirama dancing to it, sliding on the ice, his brows furrowed in concentration. For it was the most beautiful thing Madara ever witnessed in his life, he was sure of it and he was hypnotized, mesmerized with the moment. He could feel all of it, how Tobirama had synched his movements on the music, graceful during its softer phases, placing these mind-blowing figures on the stronger tones of it, his landings always perfect. Oh, he knew nothing about figure skating, nothing at all. But Tobirama was the best he'd ever seen, he had no doubt about it.  
  
And it lasted and lasted, time stretching as he couldn't look away from the scene, as he couldn't even think of anything but Tobirama at the moment. How this man had came to his rescue after he fell flat on his butt when he tried skating on his own but didn't laugh at him despite their blatant difference of level. How he held his hands and kept him safe when Madara decided to try again. How he held him close, when Madara lost his balance. Oh yes, he had a crush on him but how could he not ? For Tobirama was absolutely delicious, all in all and Madara wasn't even sure he deserved him to begin with. But he wasn't going to let that stop him, if this truly was a date. If Tobirama felt the same. To hell with it all, as long as they both wanted the same thing.  
  
Then, the music stopped and with it, the bubble he had found himself in popped. Madara all but startled when the crowd bursted into heavy clapping and cheering, he drew a deep breath in, so he wouldn't suffocate and he jumped when something touched his hand. Itama, he realized after a second, worried eyes scanning him and he smiled at him.  
  
“He's good, isn't he ?”  
  
Madara didn't know what to answer, so he didn't. Instead, he let Itama pat his hand, it almost felt as if he knew how he felt at the moment. And he chuckled.  
  
“Mom always says he's something else. No one believed her for a long time, not even Tobi. But he is, isn't he ? He's out of this world. And he doesn't even realize it.”  
  
Madara's eyes settled on Tobirama again, who was skating around the rink, bowing to the people who were sending him flowers and plushies, visibly out of breath with his red cheeks. But he kept laughing, and laughing, until it was time for him to leave the ice and he bowed one last time before he did so, quick to join his coach to discover his notes, surely. Madara remained where he was, because Itama didn't move either, now focused on his phone and a quick glance told him that Itama was uploading pictures of his brother to a group chat. Madara didn't look longer, as it probably was meant to remain private. Not even when he noticed a picture of himself, looking absolutely smitten with what he was watching.  
  
The crowd went crazy when the scores were announced, so much that Madara had no idea what was happening. He couldn't hear anything, and the screens were just as confusing to him, seeing how he knew nothing about how points were attributed and how much Tobirama should earn. The squeak coming from Itama by his side, though, was what grabbed his attention and Itama didn't say a word when he grabbed his hand and pulled him along the official's area, then a corridor to get back to Tobirama's side.  
  
Madara couldn't help laughing when Itama all but jumped in his brother's arms, hugging him as tightly as Tobirama was holding him, the two of them visibly, deeply moved with what was happening and Madara remained where he stood just out of the cameras’ fields. It didn't stop Tobirama from looking up at him, tears in the eyes.  
  
It was that moment Madara understood that Tobirama had won the championship.  
  
A lot of people started to pour in. Other skaters, coaches, journalists and Madara stepped back several times, which caught Tobirama's attention again.  
  
“Take your time,” Madara mouthed at him, not the slightest uncomfortable with his own situation. It was Tobirama's moment. It was his to make the best out of it. “I'll be around.”  
  
“Thank you,” Tobirama answered the same way, his smile big and blinding, and Madara retreated toward the official's area, finding himself a more tranquil space to sit down and wait.  
  
Tobirama was going to be busy, or so he thought. He just had to be patient. Hell, he'd follow, if Tobirama decided to go celebrate his title with other people. He didn't care, as long as he could spend a little more time with him.  
  
People were getting busy on the ice, though, to prepare with the upcoming ceremony and Madara focused on that, for a moment. Then, he ignored the many texts Hidan and Izuna decided to send him, he made sure to turn the sound off on his phone and he waited a little longer.  
  
The whole ceremony with the medals happened in a blur of sound and colors. It was short, really and people started to leave as soon as it was finished but Madara remained where he was, he made sure to keep his eyes on Tobirama, watching him accept his gold medal as well as a huge bouquet of flowers and he hoped, he really hoped one of the many journalists around the ice had been able to catch a good shot of him putting his whole face into the bouquet with his eyes closed to get a good grip of its perfume because it was both beautiful and entirely too cute to be missed.  
  
It didn't take much longer for most of the people leave the ice, after the medals were given away and the skaters did some laps around the rink to salute their fans. Madara had stepped a little closer, to appreciate the moment, the euphoria and happiness all these people seemed to share, his eyes all but glued to Tobirama for all that time and his smile widened when Tobirama abruptly stopped in front of him, with only the railing separating them.  
  
“Here,” he whispered, holding out the bouquet to him, breathing hard to catch his breath and smiling as well. “They're for you.”  
  
Madara tried not to blush. He failed. Hard. But it was the first time he was offered flowers and he accepted them without a word, pushing his nose against a rose to take its scent in, eyes closed and feeling oh so peaceful.  
  
Hidan had been right, yes ? This really was a date. And his beautiful, amazing date had just offered him one just as beautiful bouquet of flowers.  
  
Madara eventually looked up, when he realized that Tobirama had moved very close now. When did he get so close ? When did he leave the ice ? But here he was now, leaning against the railing right beside him, one hand finding the small of his back again and Madara didn't resist, when Tobirama pulled him closer. He didn't resist when both his arms wrapped themselves around his waist, all but focused on Tobirama's beautiful, gorgeous face, on the gleam in his eyes, on the beauty of his expression.  
  
He closed his eyes again when Tobirama leaned down and pressed his lips against his.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnd, last chapter!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed yourself while reading this! It was fun to write <3
> 
> See you around another story!

“You two don't worry about me,” Itama was saying, a smile on the lips, as they found themselves, the three of them, in the parking lot. Tobirama had gone through the locker room, to take a shower, change his clothes again and retrieve his stuff, he had spent a couple of minutes more with his friends, as they congratulated him with all they had, hugging him and smiling widely and they had found Itama on their way out. Itama, though, seemed quite distracted. “I've .. got a late night date. Tobi, you take care of yourself, yes ? Don't forget to stretch in the morning.”  
  
“I know,” Tobirama breathed out, as he was leaning against Madara's side, a little tired.  
  
Itama was quick to leave, and Madara turned to Tobirama, looking up at his beautiful eyes.  
  
“Shall I drive you to your place ?” He questioned, zipping Tobirama's jacket up to keep him warm, careful with his medal and smiling when Tobirama tilted his head to the side. “Or do you want to come home with me ?”  
  
“I'd very much like that.”  
  
Tobirama was very silent for all the drive to his building but Madara was well aware that he had fallen asleep in the passenger seat after a couple of minutes only. He didn't know when the day started for him and such a competition probably was intense, both physically and mentally. Draining. Even Madara felt tired, because of the so many people there had been around them.  
  
Still, Madara wasn't sure he wanted to wake Tobirama up, after he parked the car on his spot in the underground parking lot of his building. He had to, though. He couldn't leave Tobirama to sleep like this, he'd be pretty sore and his body probably didn't need such a treatment after what it handled during the day. So, Madara touched the other's shoulder, shaking him lightly, he tried not to laugh when he heard Tobirama grumble in his sleep.  
  
“Come on, you can't sleep in the car.”  
  
Helping Tobirama out of it wasn't an easy task but he managed. And Madara led him to the elevator, carrying Tobirama's bag himself, as well as his bouquet of flowers. Tobirama did wake up a little more, at some point, as he decided to kiss him while the elevator was going up and Madara couldn't help but smile at that, kissing back happily and his free hand going for Tobirama's hair.  
  
They only parted when the elevator stopped at Madara's floor, and Madara took Tobirama's hand in his to lead him out, to his door, he unlocked it and pulled him in, quick to put the flowers in a glass as he didn't own any vase.  
  
“Do you want to eat something ?” Madara asked, leaving his Tobirama's bag by the door, motioning at him to come in. Tobirama looked around himself for a second, taking in the place in quick glance but he eventually shook his head, with an apologetic smile.  
  
“I'm .. not very hungry,” he admitted, looking a little more lively now but still tired at the same time.  
  
“We can watch a movie if you'd like. Or …”  
  
Tobirama interrupted him with a kiss. A slow, lazy kiss, that left him breathless and Madara couldn't help pulling Tobirama closer, hands wandering around his hips, not daring to push his clothes away yet. He wouldn't, just now. Not before Tobirama gave his consent, really.  
  
“I’m tired. Let's get to bed.”  
  
Madara hesitated. He wasn't sure it was a good idea, especially not with how he couldn't exactly keep his lips away from Tobirama's, as they tasted so sweet but he eventually led him there, up on his bed.  
  
“I'll sleep in the second bedroom,” Madara whispered, between two kisses, resisting the idea of pushing Tobirama back on top of his sheets and taste everything but his lips and Tobirama shook his head.  
  
“I .. don't mind if you sleep here with me.”  
  
Madara swallowed hard at that, especially when he saw the way Tobirama looked at him, how he looked up at his eyes for a second before he stared at his lips again, his hands on his arms to keep him close and his lips oh so close. But Tobirama eventually pecked his lips again then turned around, pushing the bedsheets away and getting rid of some useless clothes. Madara was hypnotized, watching pieces of skin being uncovered one by one until all Tobirama was wearing was his underwear, careful when he placed his medal on the bedside table and he settled in bed, turning to him again, hugging a pillow as he did so.  
  
It made Madara feel strangely self conscious, for a second. He didn't know why, he never doubted his attractivity but to compare his body with an athlete's wasn't doing him much good. Tobirama was well build, his body strong yet oh so graceful and his mind going blank because of it. Smitten he was indeed, for all Tobirama was and he cleared his throat, wondering if it wasn't playing with fire, to be sleeping next to Tobirama like this, half naked.  
  
But he eventually undressed as well, until only his shirt along with his underwear remained, he settled under the sheets, keeping some distance with Tobirama. Not that Tobirama seemed to mind, as he didn't move closer, merely leaned to him to give him one last peck on the lips.  
  
“Goodnight, Madara,” he breathed out, before he settled again, his beautiful eyes fixed on him.  
  
“Goodnight.”  
  
The morning arrived too quickly. It was all Madara could think of, when he opened his eyes, blinded with the light as he didn't take the time to close the blinders last night. He groaned, shifting. Then he realized that Tobirama was all but snuggled against him, a hand under his shirt, fingers tracing lazy lines along his spine. He shivered, at the feeling, he kissed Tobirama's head and Tobirama smiled against his chest.  
  
There was such softness as the moment, in such a calm moment and Madara wasn't sure he wanted to break it to begin with. Why would he ? It wasn't often he woke up next to such a handsome man, after all. Work had been busy lately. He didn't have the time for a boyfriend.  
  
He'd make all the time for Tobirama.  
  
“Morning,” Tobirama eventually croaked, sounding very much tired still. “Your bed is very comfortable.”  
  
Madara chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tobirama's shoulders, nuzzling his hair, kissing it.  
  
“Is it why you sound so tired ?”  
  
Tobirama groaned, then he snuggled closer. “How could I sleep when I won the national championship? And with you by my side ?”  
  
Madara laughed, as the two things didn't really compare and he pulled himself away from Tobirama, kissing his brow and pushing their forehead together.  
  
“You’ll nap in the afternoon,” Madara told the other, caressing his hair slowly as he did. “If you decide to stay.”  
  
“May I ?” Tobirama asked in a gentle tone and Madara nodded. “I should be stretching. Else I'll be very sore.”  
  
“Come back to bed when you're done.”  
  
“Yes,” Tobirama moaned, pushing a kiss against his lips as he did, half muffling the word and Madara did his best to keep his eyes trained on Tobirama's face, rather than the rest of his body, when Tobirama left the bed, his underwear a bit too fitted and showing off his beautiful bottom. As well as his amazing thighs and his refined waist and his muscled back. Gods, Tobirama really was nothing but the statue of an ancient God, brought to life to tempt him, that was certain.  
  
The silence that followed, though, wasn't enjoyable. Madara knew he shouldn't feel this way but he would have preferred Tobirama to stay around him. To stay there in bed with him, so they could enjoy themselves properly. Then, his eyes settled on the medal Tobirama left on the bedside table and he rolled his eyes at himself. For if he wanted this to work, he knew he would have to be understanding. Tobirama was an athlete, after all, a highly skilled one and it meant he would be training for long periods of time, probably gone to competitions often as well. Meaning that the time they would spend together would be mince, sparse as well, probably. But it was worth it. Very much so.  
  
It was his phone that pulled him out of his thoughts, going off with a message and Madara groaned when he realized that he had to move from his comfortable position to grab it, he squinted at his screen, trying to make sense out of what he was seeing. It wasn't the first message he had received in the morning, Hidan sent him a couple, asking if he had sex with the skater God he managed to flirt with. To which Madara didn't answer, it really wasn't Hidan's business to know. As for the most recent text, Hidan was asking him if he wanted to hang out in the evening, if he had anything planned and Madara hesitated. He didn't know if Tobirama was going to stay for the afternoon only, or for a longer time. So, he didn't answer, yet. Hidan could wait. He probably wouldn't mind to, anyways.  
  
Now fully awake and halfway out of his bed, Madara wasn't sure he wanted to snuggle there anymore. Not without Tobirama anyways, so he exited his bed, stretching, he grabbed some sweatpants and a hoodie that would be clearly enough for a lazy day home and he headed for the kitchen, to prepare coffee. He could hear a soft tune coming from the living room, where Tobirama probably was at the moment and it brought a soft smile to his lips.  
  
Tobirama was sitting on the floor, his hands around his feet and his forehead against his legs. Which was quite impressing as it was, as Madara wasn't flexible at all. But. Madara found himself staring for longer than it probably was polite. Long enough for Tobirama to look up, a soft smirk on the lips.  
  
“Is that for me ?” He asked, sitting up and leaning back on his hand, not caring for his current state of .. well, lack of clothing. For his underwear didn't hide much.  
  
“I .. guess,” Madara whispered, looking away, handing out one of the cups and clearing his throat. “I've got some robes in the bedroom, if you would like something to wear ..”  
  
Tobirama seemed to freeze for a second, he looked down at his own body, then he cleared his throat. “Do you mind it that much?”  
  
“I .. don't think so,” Madara admitted, which made Tobirama laugh. “I usually take guys out on dates before I see them half naked, though.”  
  
“Dates ?” Tobirama repeated and he stood, to come sit next to him, comfortable against his side and kissing his shoulder. “Haven't we gone to enough dates to your tastes ? Or do you want to go on more ?”  
  
Madara blinked, confused. Dates? But they only went to one date together, didn't they ? Last night's.  
  
“Oh,” Tobirama eventually snorted, he kissed his cheek. “Guess I should have made myself clearer. Inviting you to come watch my trainings .. and skating together really were dates.”  
  
Oh, indeed, Madara thought as he realized how wrong he had been. Tobirama telling him that he’d be training again around the same hour on the next evening didn’t sound like he had wanted them to go on a date. It had sounded so casual, like friends hanging out together and they never exactly were close either. Expect when Madara tried skating again but that had been a matter of life and death so he wouldn’t fall on the ice and break his bones again. But Tobirama was looking so sure of himself at the moment, amused with the situation even and Madara looked away again.  
  
“Dates usually end with a kiss,” Madara defended himself, only half heartedly because he now merely wanted to tease the other. “I didn’t even have your number. It barely counts.”  
  
“Gods, I’ve never thought you as such a man of traditions,” Tobirama sighed, stealing a kiss before he sipped at his coffee, holding back a smirk. “Should I take you out for dinner so you know what my intentions with you are ?”  
  
Madara huffed, half annoyed with the sass but he didn’t answer. For Tobirama was adorable like this, all but snuggled against his side, comfortable and half naked and Madara didn’t want him to move, as the idea was slowly sinking in. Yes, they were dating and apparently, they had been for a moment, now. Hidan and Izuna should never hear that story, he couldn’t help thinking, imagining their reaction. They’d probably laugh at him until the day he died, that was certain. And he’d probably die from the embarrassment.  
  
“You can never tell my brother or my best friend any of this,” Madara whispered, pale as a ghost and it made Tobirama laugh.  
  
“I won’t, I promise,” he answered, getting more comfortable and Madara couldn’t resist kissing his forehead. “My brothers all know I’ve been dating that gorgeous, well mannered, adorable guy, though.”  
  
Madara’s breathing hitched, at the praises, he hid his face away, so Tobirama didn’t see him blushing. Not that Tobirama didn’t notice it. But he didn’t point it out, which was good enough.  
  
Again, though, he was distracted when his phone decided to go off and he was about to curse and damn his best friend when he realized the message was coming from Izuna. And was accompanied with a picture of Izuna lying on his belly in bed, Itama by his side, the two of them obviously naked and Itama looking away from the camera. Not in a shy manner, though. He only seemed to be distracted with the way Izuna’s hair was falling on his shoulder. “Hope your night was as good as mine,” the message said and Madara rolled his eyes while Tobirama was sighing.  
  
“It was,” he breathed out, nuzzling Madara's neck and kissing it.  
  
Madara shivered under the attention. He wasn't used to be with people as demonstrative as Tobirama seemed to be. So close, so comfortable. Not caring that he was younger as he offered to take him out for dinner. And he did give him his flowers last night, right before kissing him. Attentive he was indeed and Madara leaned into the touch, leaving his phone on the side, the text unanswered.  
  
“I'll be right back,” Tobirama eventually whispered. Madara groaned at the loss of contact, of warmth. There wasn't much he could do, though, to stop Tobirama from leaving his side and he waited there, grabbing his cup of coffee again and sipping at it slowly as he did, relaxing the best he could. Trying not to think too much of the situation, of how comfortable it was, between them.  
  
Tobirama returned all dressed up. Which was a shame, really but Madara wasn't going to say so. It was warm enough in his flat but it didn't mean Tobirama should stroll around in his underwear all day long. And Madara would rather see him like this for now, and keep the more interesting bits for later. If it was Tobirama's wish as well.  
  
“Ita sent me a message as well,” Tobirama announced as he made himself comfortable again on the couch, his head in Madara's lap and his feet resting on top of the backrest. “He says your brother asked him to marry him. Is he always so extra ?”  
  
“You have no idea,” Madara groaned, shaking his head. Of course he would. Izuna might be the kind of guy to fall in love twice a week but for him to call the way he did the previous night ? And ask Itama out for a date on the same evening ? There was no doubt, Izuna was smitten. As smitten as Madara had found himself with Tobirama.  
  
“Ah, I guess I'll like him then,” Tobirama joked, then he hummed in pleasure when Madara started touching his hair, as he couldn't help it. It was so soft, silk-like under his fingertips and strangely attractive as well. He'd spend hours doing this. Tobirama didn't seem to mind.  
  
They didn't talk again. The two of them enjoying themselves on the couch, relaxed and comfortable. Madara still battling to accept the idea that he now was dating Tobirama, wondering how it happened to begin with. It wasn't as if he flirted with him the way he usually did, after all. All he did was to be terrible when he tried to skate and Tobirama came to his rescue, as if he were some kind of damsel in distress. Which he wasn't. Still. Still, here he was and Madara couldn't say he wasn't loving every second of it. He loved the way things turned out. He wouldn't change it. Not even if it meant Izuna and Hidan never finding out how he missed all the hints.  
  
They didn't do much, that day. They rested, together, talking about this or that subject. Madara cooked for lunch, Tobirama stretched again in the afternoon, showing off how flexible he really was, which gave Madara not so innocent ideas. They could use that. And they would. He had no doubt about it, especially not after he saw Tobirama wink at him, his lips pulling into a smirk.  
  
They were making out on the couch, when Madara heard it, the movie they had been watching all but forgotten now. Tobirama, as much as he seemed to be an attentive boyfriend, also was quite enterprising and with no idea of how it happened, Madara had found himself lying on his back, his thighs wrapped around Tobirama's hips, and they were kissing and kissing, their hands all but roaming freely on each other's body. It was soft, in a way, but also full of need, and Madara couldn't help wondering if he wasn't going to lose some sanity, if Tobirama didn't stop touching his chest the way he was doing, his hands scorching. It wasn't fair, he kept telling himself. Seeing Tobirama's heated cheeks, though, he knew that the feeling was shared.  
  
Tobirama's shirt had barely hit the floor when Madara heard the distinctive noise his flat door's lock made when being unlocked. His eyes widened, but he was too surprised to even think of pushing Tobirama away. Tobirama who hadn't heard a thing, it seemed. Not even when Hidan entered the flat. He only looked up when Hidan's voice came from the kitchen.  
  
“Don't yell, I brought pizza !” he called out, helping himself in the fridge or so it sounded like and he soon appeared at the living room's door, a knowing smile pulling at his lips. “Hope I don't interrupt anything.”  
  
“Hidan, I'm totally going to kill you,” Madara hissed between gritted teeth and he tried to push Tobirama away but Tobirama, as strong as he was, didn't bulge at all.  
  
“Hi, you must be the skater boyfriend,” Hidan then extended his hand toward Tobirama, who shook it, looking still mildly confused. “I'm the idiot's best friend.”  
  
“What the fuck you doing here ?” Madara demanded, flailing as he had no idea how to free himself from under Tobirama's body.  
  
“Remember when you said I could come live here ?” Hidan snickered, making himself comfortable at the end of the couch and opening himself a can of beer. “Well, guess what, babe ?”  
  
“For fuck's sake !” Madara lamented, slapping both hands on his face. This couldn't be true. This couldn't be happening, not tonight, at least. He couldn't accept it. That was until Tobirama finally freed him and left without a word, not caring for how he was half naked in front of a total stranger, who didn't hesitate to ogle his body without shame.  
  
“Good choice,” Hidan commented, nodding his approval. “Good fucking choice, babe. He's hot as fuck. Didn't look as hot on television.”  
  
“The fuck Hidan !?” Madara hissed at his friend, sitting up, his face crimson. “Don't you remember the part when you said you wouldn't cockblock me ?”  
  
Before Hidan could answer, though, Tobirama was back. Still half naked. Looking oh so undisturbed with Hidan's interruption and how he basically showed up uninvited, calling him pet names and all. Madara wanted to apologise though and he was about to, when Tobirama threw a little plastic box in Hidan's lap.  
  
“Come,” he then held out his hand at Madara, who hesitantly grabbed it. He was confused. Very much so. What was happening ? When did Tobirama turn so .. gods, he was so hot, with that air on the face, looking down at Hidan, completely unphased with everything. And he didn't resist when Tobirama pulled him toward his bedroom, locked the door behind them. “Where were we ?” Tobirama then purred, lips finding Madara's crook of the neck and Madara melted under the touch, shivering hard and closing his eyes.  
  
“Wait, what did you give him ?”  
  
He had to ask. He had to know.  
  
“Ear plugs.”  
  
Madara swooned. Smitten from the very first day indeed.


End file.
